Bienvenue dans le monde d'Harry Potter, Buffy
by buffyetangel692
Summary: Buffy fuit Sunnydale et se retrouve dans le monde de Harry Potter...    Que fait buffy?    Hermione/Harry  Fin de la saison 2 pour Buffy    Début du tome 5 de Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chaptre 1:Londre

Buffy descendit du train et regarda autour delle. Elle se trouvai en Angleterre et dans la gare King avai fui sunnydale aprs la mort dAngel.A cette pense une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle sappuya contre un mur, sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et elle se moucha en fermant les elle les rouvrit, elle ne reconnut pas lendroit o elle se trouvait

Harry entra rapidement dans la gare et se dirigea entre la voie 9 et 10, il passa le poteau et faillit fonce dans une jeune fille.  
HP :Dsol  
VO :on est ou ?  
HP :sur la voie n9 en partance de poudlard  
VO :Je mappelle Buffy et toi ?  
HP :Harry Potter  
Il sattendit ce quelle dise quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contentait de regarder autour delle avec merveillement.

Hermione Granger arriva en courant suivi dune tte rousse qui narrtait pas de grincher.  
HG :Harry, enfin jai cru que tu allais louper le train  
Harry senti des papillons dans son ventre. Il trouvait sa meilleure amie magnifique. Elle portait un dbardeur blanc avec un jean noir. Hermione regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrire Harry : elle tait blonde avec des yeux vert meraude. On lisait dans son regard le mme fardeau que Harry, sauver le monde tait son destin elle ne pouvait pas le changer. Elle prouva un lan de piti pour cette jeune fille.  
RW :bon, si on y allait ?  
Ils se dirigrent tous les trois vers un compartiment. Buffy se dirigea vers un compartiment libre puis elle sassit.

2H plus tard

Drago Malfoy entra dans le compartiment de Buffy qui se retourna.  
DM :Tes une moldue ?  
Buffy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce quil disait.  
DM :tes n dans une famille de sorcier ?  
Buffy fit non de la tte. Malfoy fit un sourire et sortit sa baguette et se prpara lancer un sort. Il neut pas le temps de ragir quil reut un coup de point qui lexpedia dans les couloirs. Toutes les portes des compartiments souvrir pour entendre Buffy hurler :  
Comment-osez-vous essayer de lancer un sort sur un lve sans dfense !  
Harry clata de rire avant de refermer la porte du compartiment. Il expliqua Hermione et Ron comment Buffy lavait expdier du compartiment. Ron clata de rire et Hermione toujours srieuse ne put sempcher de sourire. Elle aimerait beaucoup devenir ami avec elle. Elle se leva et sortit du compartiment pour sarer la tte.  
Elle entra dans le compartiment o se trouvai Buffy et lui deamanda :  
HG :je peux masseoir ?  
BS :bien sr  
HG :je peux te poser une question ?  
BS :je tcoute  
HG :est-tu amoureuse de Harry  
BS :non mais je sais que tu les  
Hermione rougit. Buffy clata de rire et lui dit quelle ne dirait rien Harry.  
HG :merci. Tu veux devenir mon ami ?  
BS :oui je veux bien


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptre 2 : Pr-au-lard

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi jusqu' que Hermione pose la question dont Buffy ne voulait point rpondre :  
HG :tu viens do ?  
BS :deFrance et toi ?  
HG :de londre, mes parents sont denstistes et toi ?  
BS :ils sont morts  
HG :dsole  
BS :sa te drengerais de changer de sujet ?  
HG :non, pas du tout  
Hermione vit dans ses yeux que quelque chose la rendait triste. Buffy demanda soudain si elle avait une chouette ?  
HG :non mais Harry en une. Viens dans notre compartiment. Buffy prit sa valise par le petit doigt et sortit accompagn poussa la porte de son compartiment et entra suivit de Buffy qui fit un petit sourire timide et elle demanda Harry : Est-ce-que-tu pourrais me prter ta chouette sil te plait ?  
HP :Bien sr  
Harry se leva et il prit Hedwige quil posa sur lpaule de Buffy  
BS :merci  
Elle prit un morceau de parchemin en demandant Ron :  
BS :comment sappelle le directeur de Poudlard ?  
RW :Albus Dumbledore  
Buffy crivit rapidement une lettre adresser Dumbledore :

M. Dumbledore

Je me trouve actuellement dans le train qui mnent me nomme Buffy Summers et je tiens ce que vous garder le secret qu je vais vous dvoiler : Je suis la tueuse de vampire. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais entrer dans votre cole et je nai aucun matriel. Je pourrais vous aider pour votre recherche contre Lord Voldemort.  
Mes sincre salutation Buffy SUMMERS

Buffy attacha la lettre la patte dHedwige et lui murmura ladresse dans son oreille. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se rassit et couta rapidemment la conservation jusqu' que quelquun vint ouvrir la porte. Drago Malfoy accompagne de ses deux gorilles se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.  
BS (sans lever son regard vers lui) : Tu veux traverser le couloir Malfoy ?  
DM :tu ne sais pas qui tu tadresse  
BS :si au fils dun mangemort partisans de Voldemort  
Malfoy emit une sorte de couinement en entendant le nom du seigneur des tnbres et il sortit prcipitamment du compartiment suivit de ses deux comprent.  
HP :tu lui as bien remis sa langue dans sa poche Malfoy  
BS :il se croit beau mec alors que ce nest quune fouine  
Ron clata de rire et eu bien du mal se calmer.  
HG :Ron calme-toi sinon je vais appeler les pompiers  
Ron se tut et se remit dans son coin en ronchonnant.  
BS :Ron, ce nest pas grave-je tapprendrais te retenir  
RW :cest vrai ?  
BS :je te le promets.  
Hermione regarda dehors et aperu Pre-au-lard.  
HG :on arrive  
HP :jespere que tu seras dans notre maison Buffy  
BS :du moment que je ne suis pas dans celle de Malfoy


End file.
